


Café negro, dos de azúcar

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Faculock [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Argentina, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Faculock, Friendship, Hannibal EL VERDADERO PUTO MALO Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Molly & Hannibal are friendship goals, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly Hooper protection squad, Molly doesn't know, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal), Well - Freeform, Wholesome, it is if you don't care that your bff is a cannibal, or maybe not
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Era el tipo de amistad que nadie se hubiera esperado, ni ella, ni él. Pero específicamente ella. Pero también específicamente él. Molly Hooper sin saberlo salva de ser comido a un trabajador de la fotocopiadora y Hannibal Lecter le hace upa a un gatito. Wholesome crack happens y Hannibal y Molly se hacen amigos.Featuring team Sassy Science hablando mal de Moriarty, Jimmy "La Cobra" Price y Will #NoMeHagoCargoQueSoyBiPeroLoCeloAMiNoNovio Graham.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Faculock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868872
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Café negro, dos de azúcar

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí un faculock en el que Hannibal no se come a nadie y en el que Will y Hannibal no cogen. Pidan un deseo.
> 
> Ceibos y yo nos pasamos dos noches hablando de faculock y yo deliré. Acá está el resultado. Escribir esto me curó la depresión.

Era el tipo de amistad que nadie se hubiera esperado, ni ella ni él. Pero específicamente ella. Pero también específicamente él.

Todo empezó en la fotocopiadora de la Facultad de Medicina, porque Dios perdone que Hannibal Lecter estudie solo una carrera. Medicina para ejercer, y Bellas Artes por placer; y algún cursito de cocina por acá y por allá. A Hannibal Lecter no le importaba si Dios le fuera a perdonar que él mezcle medicina, artes y cocina en su hobby favorito.

**i**

—Este apunte es desastroso, la mitad de todas las páginas están movidas y la letra borrosa, es ilegible. — Eran las 7 de la tarde y el chico que lo estaba atendiendo en la fotocopiadora irradiaba olor a alcohol etílico. Hannibal se hizo una nota mental, definitivamente no sacarle el hígado. 

— Mirá capo, no es problema mío, — Hígado no, entonces lengua. — y no lo puedo arreglar así nomás. Me traes el libro si querés y lo digitalizo de nuevo.—

— Después de cómo trataron el original Claudia no quiere que les vuelva a traer un libro para digitalización. Las hojas dobladas, el lomo todo forzado. Y necesito que este apunte lo puedan venir a sacar mañana después de la clase… —

— Perdón, disculpen, — Le dijo una voz tímida y dulce a Hannibal tocándole el hombro. Hannibal saltó de golpe en el lugar como un gato arisco, encontrándose con la mirada de otra alumna, un par de años más joven, encorvada con la cabeza gacha entre asustada y servicial. — ¿Ese es el Manual de Medicina Legal de Alfredo Achaval? Yo lo tengo, — dijo con una sonrisa un poco más orgullosa, parecía una tortuga saliendo lentamente del caparazón. — Bueno, lo tengo en mi casa, no acá claro, es muy pesado para andar trayéndolo, es casi como tener una pierna en la mochila. — Se rió ahora más relajada haciendo que Hannibal levante ambas cejas frente a su humor. 

— Perdón, — añadió la chica frunciendo las cejas con vergüenza por el chiste desubicado, llevando un mechón rojo de su pelo detrás de la oreja. — Vos sos el adscripto de la profe Ortega, estoy en esa clase. Mi ejemplar está bastante usado y seguramente menos cuidado que el de la profe, no va a haber problema en que lo traten brusco; digo, no tengo problema en prestarlo para que lo digitalicen. — A Hannibal le brillaron los ojos, su compañera sonrió contenta.

— Usted es...

— Molly, Molly Hooper. — Hannibal con sus dos manos envolvió la de Molly en agradecimiento.

— Molly, sos mi salvadora. — _Y la salvadora del desubicado de la fotocopiadora._

[x]

— Gracias por venirme a buscar pero en serio no había necesidad. — Molly se llevó un mechón de pelo a la boca, absolutamente nerviosa. Hannibal se sentó en frente de ella en una mesita del bar junto a la ventana. — Ni tampoco hacía falta venir a tomar un café, a mi me gusta ayudar.

— No digas pavadas Molly, me salvaste a mi de tener que decirle a Claudia, y a todos tus compañeros y compañeras de no tener el apunte. Lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte un café mientras esperamos a que terminen e irlo a buscar. — Molly se encogió de hombros bajando la cabeza, los cachetes le brillaron con un fuerte rosa no acostumbrada a que le digan cumplidos — Y sacate el pelo de la boca, vas a ser doctora ya saber que eso no se tiene que hacer. — La retó sin ánimos de hacerla sentir mal, más con ternura que otra cosa, una muy bien actuada. 

Hannibal no es el tipo de persona que buscara amistades; conocidos sí, le gusta ser el centro de atención, y siempre es útil rodearse de gente, efectivamente, útil.

Y Molly irradiaba con necesidad de sentirse útil, brillando con cada cumplido y cada felicitación, constantemente en busca de aprobación. Hannibal todavía no tenía razón para manipular a Molly, pero tenerla cerca en caso de poder usarla en un futuro no podría hacer daño.

  
  


**ii**

La amistad tan extraña continuó en clases de consulta. 

— ¿Por qué no vas a clases de consulta con Claudia? — Hannibal se sacó los lentes devolviéndole a Molly su trabajo práctico con la palabra REHACER marcada en verde. — Tenés errores que se pueden resolver simplemente preguntando, no errores de no estudiar. 

— En sus clases siempre hay mucha gente y me da miedo hacer una pregunta muy tonta, — dijo Molly tratando de esconderse detrás de su pelo, llevandoselo a la boca, Hannibal levantó una ceja y automáticamente ella lo devolvió a su lugar. — Además Claudia me intimida.

— No hay preguntas tontas Molly — la retó con una sonrisa más natural que las previas, y mucho más amable. — ¿Y yo te intimido? 

Un poco. — Molly se rió — Un poco bastante.

— Veni, vamos a la biblioteca a corregir tu trabajo. 

[x]

Hannibal leyó las preguntas del parcial para el curso de la profesora Ortega. Eran complejas, como Claudia, que solo aceptaba el mejor esfuerzo de sus alumnos y nada más. La pregunta 5 no era la más compleja, pero sí una en la que Hannibal supo en cuanto la leyó, que Molly se iba a equivocar si se ponía muy nerviosa durante el examen. 

Amistades reales eran cosas que Hannibal no soñaba con buscar. Anteriormente no contaba con encontrar una amistad real en su vida. Pero entonces apareció Will Graham. Grosero, insoportable, brillante, con una cantidad infinita de perros, desaliñado, precioso, mordáz y en su manera tan particular: carismático. 

Inconveniente. 

El cariño hacia Molly definitivamente no era tan inconveniente como su fijación hacia Will. Tampoco tan intenso. Pero estaba ahí, existiendo como una mancha de humedad amarilla en una pared blanca, y por un segundo Hannibal consideró mandarle un mensaje a Molly Hooper y decirle _"Prestale mucha atención al capítulo 7"_ o incluso, un poco más directo como _"¿Viste ese error que siempre te marco?"_ Molly podía ser bastante inteligente, pero también bastante distraída. 

Fuera de la mirada de la Doctora Ortega, y fuera del salón, Hannibal se decidió por mandar un mensaje tentativo cuando su celular vibró primero.

_[Molly Hooper, 18:04]: Hannibal, luz de mi vida, rey de mi corazón *emoji de corazón*, podemos cancelar el juntarnos mañana porfis? Me da culpa. *tres emojis de gatitos llorando* Siento que juntarme con vos el día antes del parcial es hacer trampa, y no quiero ser grosera y usarte para hacer trampa. Ya mucha ayuda me diste todo el año_

_[Molly Hooper, 18:05]: Te molesta?_

_[Molly Hooper, 18:05] *Sticker de gatito en las nubes diciendo meper d0nas?*_

Quizás, en otro universo, uno más oscuro y con más sangre y muerte y referencias al sadismo intrínseco de Dios, Hannibal Lecter no hubiera tenido un punto débil hacia Molly Hooper. Quizás en otro universo Hannibal hubiera sido más adulto, hubiera vestido mucho más elegante y no escucharía Lana del Rey; o quizás hubiera alimentado con corazón humano a Molly Hooper la primera vez que ella accedió a comer en su casa.

Por suerte, en este universo que es no tan oscuro, y en el que Hannibal Lecter es lo suficientemente joven para ser rescatado y darse cuenta que Molly, por más excesivamente buena, no es alguien a quien se pueda darle de comer órganos humanos y ella no los reconozca. 

Por eso, y con algo apenas parecido a ternura y aprecio, el Hannibal Lecter de este universo sonrió mandando un sticker de gatito en el cielo con la frase _"Teper d0no"_ seguido de,

_[Hanni *emoji de gatito* 18:07]: Una lástima cancelar, yo ya estaba emocionado por cocinar los cupcakes de arándanos para tomar mates mañana._

_[Molly Hooper, 18:09]: técnicamente... si solo me siento al lado tuyo y no te hago preguntas de medicina no cuenta como trampa, no?_

_[Hanni *emoji de gatito* 18:09]: Técnicamente no. ¿Te paso a buscar?_

_[Molly Hooper, 18:10] Porfis *muchos emojis de carita con los ojos llorosos, gatitos y corazones*_

[xx]

Molly Hooper estaba sentada en medio de la fila de la izquierda lista para salir disparada por una ventana y mirando a la puerta del aula como si tuviera todas las respuestas al examen.

— Claudia, ¿te parece si me doy una vuelta? Hay un par de cabezas que están mirando para los costados. — Susurró Hannibal inclinándose hacia la Profesora Ortega. 

— Dale Hannibal, haceme el favor.

Los bancos eran chiquitos e incómodos, y Molly estaba desesperada revolviendo en su cartuchera llena de lapiceras de colores una que tuviera tinta cuando una birome que definitivamente no era una bic ni una de esas biromes que te dan gratis por la calle le apareció en el banco. Agradecida, levantó la cabeza hacia Hannibal.

— Tenés que comprarte una lapicera real, dejá de comprarte esas con luces, o no las uses para los parciales.

— La de conejito es mi lapicera de la suerte, pero me falló. 

— Está te va a dar mucha más suerte. — Hannibal le dijo guiñando el ojo y Molly se dio cuenta que, en el plástico (que no era plástico en esta birome porque era una de las caras y de calidad y el plastiquito era de metal) había un papel delicadamente doblado para que no se vea.

— No. — Dijo Molly dándoselo en la mano a Hannibal, — llévatelo. Chau, chau. Gracias por la birome, ahora fuera Hannibal. No seas mala influencia. 

Hannibal levantó ambas cejas guardando la respuesta de la pregunta 5 en el bolsillo, siguiendo su recorrido por el salón. 

**iii**

— Molly, necesitas una intervención antes de que sea tarde. — Beverly Katz la agarró de un brazo, Jimmy Price del otro. Brian Zeller caminaba al lado del grupo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

— Quiero que sepas que esto lo hacemos porque te queremos mucho reina. — Price le dijo haciéndola sentar en un banco dentro de un salón abierto. 

— Te estuvimos viendo que te estás juntando mucho con Hannibal Lecter — Beverly le acarició el pelo. — Y me encanta que tengas amigos. Hannibal a mi me cae muy bien, linda. Pero vos sos tenés como un... _tipo_ de varones que te gustan. — Dijo marcando la palabra _"tipo"_.

Molly frunció las cejas haciendo un puchero. 

— ¿No te gusta Hannibal no, Molly? Porque cae redondito en tu _tipo_. — Zeller se sentó de piernas abiertas en el escritorio vacío.

— Yo no tengo ningún _“tipo”._ — Dijo ella enojada, marcando las comillas con las manos.

— _Ay Molly_ — Dijeron los tres al unísono. Beverly rodó los ojos y agregó — Chetos, te gustan chetos. Pero chetos _chetos_. 

— Y trolos. — Agregó Zeller

Molly abrió la boca pero Price la calló hablando primero — Sherlock Holmes. Nena, a ese pibe se le ve la pluma a cinco cuadras de distancia. Y segundo, tu ex. — Agregó contando con los dedos, — Molly, mi vida, Flavio Mendoza es mil veces más paki que Moriarty. ¿Cómo es que viste las mil temporadas de Glee con él y no te hizo ni un poquito de ruido?

— Ese nombre no se menciona, dijimos — Lo chistó Beverly abrazando a Molly por los hombros y dándole un beso en el pelo. — Pobrecita ella con su trolometro roto y su ex novio psicópata.

— Ay chicos basta, a mi no me gusta Hannibal. Y además él no es trolo.

El grupo se quedó callado, mirándola en silencio. 

— _Ay nena._ — Fue lo único que dijo Price. — Hannibal tiene _novio_. Con "O".

— Perdón muchachas, y muchachos, — Dijo Hannibal desde la puerta del salón, — Molly, te vi justo ¿puedo pasar? ¿Cómo te fue en el parcial?

— ¿Hannibal vos sos gay? — Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza en un flash, golpeándole la cara a Beverly con la colita, — Ay perdón Bev, ¿te hice mal?

Beverly negó con la cabeza, riendo. 

— ¿Estamos discutiendo sobre mi sexualidad? — Dijo Hannibal acercándose al grupo, saludando a todos con la cabeza. — No sé si la palabra sea "gay". Me gustan las cosas bellas, por ende, las personas bellas. No me interesa el género mientras sean interesantes. 

— ¿Bellas como Will Graham? — Hannibal levantó una ceja refinada mirando a Beverly que sonreía como un zorro. Hannibal no le respondió. — Su silencio sólo lo incrimina más y más Hannibal Lecter.

Molly hizo un puchero todavía más exagerado que le daba un aura de niña — ¿Estás de novio con un chico y no me contaste? 

— No Molly, no tengo novio. Y ustedes, — dijo Hannibal mirando al resto del grupo, con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. — Dejen de andar diciendo que Will es mi novio, ya saben que se pone insoportable. Si no van a tener piedad por él, háganlo por mí, que la persona que lo tiene que aguantar de mal humor después soy yo, no ustedes.

— Dios mío, es la respuesta más de casado que escuche en mi vida. — Price se rió tapándose la cara.

[x]

— ¡Hannibal! ¡Hannibal! — Molly atravesó el patio corriendo, esquivando alumnos hasta tirarse encima de Hannibal en un abrazo. — ¡Hannibal mirá! — dijo emocionada mostrándole el parcial marcado en verde con un 9. 

— La profesora Ortega me hizo quedar después de entregar las notas para felicitarme por cómo mejoré. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

Hannibal pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Molly, sosteniendo las hojas y ojeando el parcial. Un brillo de orgullo se reflejó en sus ojos viendo que la pregunta 5 estaba correcta, y sin hacer trampa. 

— Ejem, — Molly levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que había interrumpido una conversación.

—Molly, dejame que te presente. Él es Will Graham. Will, ya te conté de Molly. — Los ojos de Molly se abrieron como platos, no disimulando la cara de alegría. Mientras, la cara de orto que Will no estaba tratando de disimular se redujo considerablemente.

— Ay ¿vos sos Will? Que lindo conocerte. — Molly básicamente estaba brillando de lo contenta. — Bueno, perdón, solo le quería dar las gracias. Los dejo solos. — Dijo tratando de sonar pícara y guiñandole un ojo a Hannibal muy exageradamente.

— Felicidades por la nota Molly, te dije que podías. 

— Che, — le hizo una seña a Hannibal para que se acerque y hablarle al oído, pinchándolo por encima de la cadera con el dedo, — es lindo tu _novio_.

— _Shú_ , — Hannibal la hizo girar agarrandola de los hombros, alejándola de Will antes de que la escuche, — no te juntes con esa chusma que se te contagia la lengua de víbora que tiene Price.

**iv**

_[Hanni *emoji de gatito* 11:37] ¿Exactamente qué tengo que hacer?_

_[Molly Hooper, 11:37]: Solamente revisá que tenga el platito lleno con comida. Es un comedero automático, se va llenando solo, pero tiene que estar el tanquesito lleno._

_[Molly Hooper, 11:39]: Lo mismo con el de agua, Toby toma de la botella de la heladera._

_[Molly Hooper, 11:41]: Y si no es mucho pedir, cambiarle las piedritas. Perdón._

_[Hanni *emoji de gatito* 11:43] No hay ningún problema con eso. Disfrutá la visita a tus padres._

_[Molly Hooper, 11:44]: Gracias!!!! Te voy a llevar un recuerdito de Corrientes!_

El departamento de Molly era lo que uno esperaría de Molly Hooper. Lleno de cachibaches por todos lados. Hannibal entró con la copia de la llave que ella le prestó, siendo recibido por dos enormes y curiosos ojitos amarillos.

_[Aníbal 11:45]: Me dijo que solo le de comida y agua, y la caja de piedras sanitarias._

_[Will 11:46]: Solo porque ella es demasiado amable para pedirte mas. Seguro se murio de vergüenza por lo de las piedritas. Los gatos son como los perros, y ese es bebe, juga un rato con el michi, son 3 dias nomas_

Hannibal frunció el ceño mirando el celular.

_[Aníbal 11:47]: Will yo no sé cómo jugar con gatos. Vení y ayudame._

_[Will 11:47]: ni en pedo los gatos me odian, seguro es por el olor a perro. siempre termino todo rasguñado. Es un gato, solamente tenes q mover un hilo y estar en la misma pieza por un rato._

_[Will 11:50]: además seguro se hacen amigos al toque, si vos sos como un gato gigante, te rascan atras de las orejas y te quedas dormido_

Solo por el hecho de que era Will Graham y no otra persona, Hannibal se conformó con rodar los ojos en vez de pasarse el resto de la tarde pensando una receta.

_[Will 11:54]: Tus ronquidos cuentan como ronroneo tambien_

_[Aníbal 11:55]: Yo no ronco ni ronroneo._

_[Will 11:55]:......._

_[Will 11:58]: *tres audios adjuntos de Hannibal roncando*_

_[Will 11:58]: Ese sos vos....._ _por si no te diste cuenta....._

Ya con el tanquecito de agua fresca y comedero llenos, y las piedritas limpias, Hannibal se sentó en el sillón del departamento de Molly mirando atentamente al gato.

— Tobias, — Le dijo Hannibal con el mismo tono con el que se refería a sus profesores, — tengo que hacerte compañía y honestamente no tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

  
  


[x]

Sherlock Holmes, después de esperar unos minutos a que alguien saliera del edificio y actuar como que él realmente vivía ahí y simplemente no encontraba la llave para que lo dejen pasar - y subir 3 pisos en ascensor - levantó el macetero con flores de mentira que Molly ponía de decoración frente a la puerta de su departamento y dónde escondía la copia extra de su llave en caso de emergencia. Emergencias como “Sherlock Holmes necesita entrar”.

Apenas después de abrir la puerta, se quedó quieto en el lugar.

— ¿Qué haces vos acá?

Hannibal levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, sin cerrarlo.

— Tobias y yo estamos compartiendo tiempo de calidad. — dijo señalando con la cabeza al gatito gris que, después de haber pasado dos horas jugando con un hilito suelto del pantalón, se durmió sobre su zapato. Hannibal hacía media hora que estaba de piernas cruzadas, imposibilitado de mover el pie que colgaba para no despertar al minino. — ¿Y vos? 

— Vengo a llevarme prestado un libro que necesito. — Dijo Sherlock buscando en el librero frente al sillón.

— Molly no me avisó que ibas a venir, yo ya estaba acá, te lo podría haber alcanzado.

— Siempre tan servicial. — Dijo llevándose un dedo debajo de la pera. — No, no te avisó porque yo no le dije.

Hannibal pestañeó dos veces tratando de mantener la expresión lo más serena posible. Sherlock estaba de espaldas pero uno nunca podía ser suficientemente cuidadoso con Sherlock Holmes alrededor. — Eso es muy irrespetuoso Sherlock. ¿Siempre tenés la costumbre de llevarte cosas de la casa de Molly sin avisar?

— Solo cuando ella no está. — Dijo sacando un libro grueso de lomo azul y tapa blanca del tercer estante.

— ¿Por qué no la llamás y le preguntás si te lo presta? Seguro no le va a molestar.

— Por eso no la llamo. Porque ya sé que no le va a molestar. Además estoy apurado, necesito el libro rápido, me está esperando Lestrade en la comisaría.

— Sherlock. — Hannibal levantó la voz haciendo que Toby abriera sus ojitos de gato gruñón recién despierto de la siesta. Hannibal lo agarró con las manos, sosteniéndolo upa mientras se paraba para detener a Sherlock. — Aún así, es educado pedir permiso. 

Hannibal acarició al gato, tratando de evitar mirar a Sherlock. Existían, para él, solo dos personas que podrían descubrirlo: Will Graham (y si alguien iba a descubrir sus pasatiempos, Hannibal prefería que fuera él. Esperanzas de compartir el pasatiempo a un lado.) y Sherlock Holmes. Actuar de manera inofensiva frente a él era la mejor de las opciones. Pero no por actuar inofensivamente iba a desaparecer el depredador escondido dentro suyo, ni mucho menos el sentimiento de deber hacia una de sus pocas amigas.

Sherlock lo miró con las pupilas moviéndose rápidamente, disparadas como un proyectil analizando todo lo que pudiera encontrar. Acostumbrado ya a él, Hannibal relajó su postura, no escondiendo su enfado, pero luciendo una máscara de docilidad. 

Palabras e imágenes volaron en segundos frente a los ojos de Sherlock, las arrugas de la ropa, la tensión de los brazos, ( _ah_ , Sherlock pensó, _al final Will ya le pasó cabida. Bien por él._ ) la posición de los dedos, las ganas de atacar, el no querer atacar por tener al gato upa, pero el deber de cuidar la casa de Molly, y… algo más que flotaba alrededor de la cabeza de Hannibal como enormes signos de interrogación. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, seguir buscando hasta encontrar la respuesta. 

Hannibal, mucho más tenso, levantó la vista, cruzando directamente con la de Sherlock. No era normal en esa parte de la ciudad que se cortara la luz, pero por un momento, para Sherlock, la habitación pareció oscurecerse en los rincones, y tal como si una tormenta se hubiera levantado en los últimos 3 minutos, un viento proveniente de detrás de Hannibal lo empujó haciéndolo dar un paso atrás. 

Sherlock no se dejaba normalmente llevar por los instintos, sino por su cabeza. Pero cuando el instinto te grita que huyas, a veces no hay que ignorarlo. Sacando su celular Sherlock marcó el número de Molly.

— ¿Cómo está John? — Le preguntó Hannibal que parecía haber crecido varios centímetros de pronto.

— Bien. Abajo, — Un _ring_ , — _esperandome_. — Hannibal no dijo nada, solo dejó salir un sonido de apreciación, finalmente apartando la vista de Sherlock. 

Dos _rings_

El aura de oscuridad alrededor de Hannibal parecía acrecentarse más aunque su postura se relajara, volviendo a su estatura normal. Sherlock se permitió respirar hondo, sin darse cuenta que había estado sostenido el aire. Fueron solo segundos y aún así se sintió como estar bajo agua por horas.

Tres _rings._ Sherlock por un momento consideró pinchar de vuelta, preguntar _“¿Y Will como está?”_. Ver si así lograba pinchar lo que se estaba escondiendo detrás de esa máscara de docilidad, ver si así tocando a Will Gaham podria hacer despertar los instintos y la posesividad y ver si así, los signos de interrogación que no paraban de reproducirse se iban a convertir en signos de exclamación gritandole las respuestas y chorreando como gotas de san--

_"¿Hola Sherlock? ¿Cómo estás?"_

— Hola Molly, si, bien. ¿Vos? — Dijo Sherlock mirando directamente a Lecter a los ojos, Hannibal asintió. 

_"Ah, bien bien. Acá en lo de mis papás, me vine a Corrientes el finde porque se murió mi abuela y estamos en el velorio."_

—Ah bueno, che te quería preguntar. ¿Vos tenías el libro de Tanatología de Caputti, no? ¿Me lo podrías prestar?

_"Ah, eh, sí. Está en mi departamento. Fijate que Hannibal iba a ir hoy, capaz todavía está. Sino hay una llave en..."_

— Abajo de la plantita decorativa en la puerta. Sí, me acuerdo. Bueno muchas gracias Molly, pasalo lindo y divertite en Entre Ríos. 

_"Ah, bueno cha—"_

— Me dio permiso. — Dijo cortando y guardando el celular en el bolsillo.

— Perfecto. 

— Bueno. Me voy.

— Adiós.

— Chau.

Ninguno se movió por unos segundos, Sherlock aprovechó a darle un último escrutinio a Lecter. Signos de exclamación rondando cada vez más y las palabras _posesión_ y _sobreprotección_ brillando con más fuerza. Sherlock tuvo cuidado de irse sin darle la espalda, y mostrándole que dejaba la copia de la llave donde la había encontrado. 

Sherlock se fue con el pelo de la nuca bastante más en punta de como estaba cuando entró. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor buscó el contacto de Molly en su celular, considerando llamarla de nuevo. Abriendo whatsapp escribió _“Tené cuidado con Hannibal Lecter. No te juntes tanto con él. SH”_. Lo leyó al menos tres veces sin enviarlo. Bajando en el primer piso y no en planta baja, cambiándose de ascensor solo por las dudas, subiendo al cuarto piso y volviendo a bajar en un ascensor distinto, Sherlock volvió a mirar el mensaje antes de borrarlo. 

Hannibal no le iba a hacer daño a Molly. No a ella por lo menos. Sherlock salió del edificio con el libro en mano dispuesto a tener los ojos bien abiertos y atentos hacia Lecter, y al menos por ahora, no decirle nada a Molly.

— Te tardaste un montón, ya estaba por subir — Le dijo John caminando al lado suyo.

— Estaba Hannibal, le está cuidando al gato. — Sherlock volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo, tratando de sacar el celular. — ¿Le podés mandar un mensaje a mi hermano?

John asintió, confundido. — ¿Qué le digo?

Sherlock paró un taxi en la calle, abriéndole la puerta a John para que pase primero. — Vos tenés las piernas más cortas que yo, te cuesta menos moverte en el asiento. — Le dijo sonriendo, más natural de lo que espero que pudiera salirle en ese momento. Antes de subir miró para atrás, la ventana del departamento de Molly que daba a la calle. Hannibal estaba atrás de la cortina, mirándolos con el gato upa cual villano de película de espías. La piel de gallina, que se había calmado con la cara de culo que hizo John al ser tratado de enano, volvió a aparecer tironeandole la piel de la nuca.

— Necesito que me averigüe unas cosas. Decile que me llame. — Dijo subiendo y cerrando la puerta.

El celular de Hannibal sonó con un nuevo mensaje.

_[Molly Hooper, 14:43]: Che, te aviso que capaz que pase Sherlock en un ratito por mi casa a buscar un libro. Si estás ahí te podes fijar que la llave extra esté en la maceta de la puerta?_

_[Hanni *emoji de gatito* 14:44] Que bueno que me avisas, justo estoy acá._

Hannibal miró a Toby dormido y ronroneando apoyado en su brazo, las uñitas apenas haciendo presencia, y suficientemente filosas para hacer agujeros en su camisa, incluso para un gato tan joven. Un pequeño asesino en potencia.

_[Hanni *emoji de gatito* 14:46]: Hubo un problema y te pido mil disculpas Molly. Me voy a quedar para abrirle a Sherlock. Resulta que creo que hice mucha fuerza y rompí la cerradura. Yo voy a llamar a un cerrajero para que te lo arregle. Y no te hagas problema, lo pago yo. Cuando estés volviendo avisame asi te doy la llave nueva._

— ¿Qué opinas de pasar el finde en mi casa Tobias?

Toby simplemente ronroneó mientras Hannibal le acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

**v**

— Ay pero qué caripela que tenés — Molly se llevó la pajita del jugo baggio a la boca sorbiendo los poquitos tragos que quedaban haciendo ruido. Hannibal que se sentó delante de ella, recién salido de rendir el final, le dirigió una mirada de hartazgo acompañada de un suspiro que rozaba muy de cerca con el bufido de un toro.

— _Molly..._

— _Molly Louise Hooper no seas grosera_ , — dijo ella imitando el acento de su amigo, — ¿Tan mal te fue en el final?

Hannibal la miró con una mueca de disgusto, encontrándose con una real y honesta preocupación en la cara de ella. Suspirando, sacó la libreta y se la pasó.

— Te sacaste un 8.90 - Ay, que forro te hubiera puesto 9.

— Por eso. El profesor Díaz me puso esa nota única y exclusivamente porque le molesta que otra gente tenga opiniones distintas a él, por más correctas que sean. Ni siquiera era un error. 

Molly le devolvió la libreta sin mirarlo, mordiéndose el cachete por dentro como cada vez que se concentraba con fuerza. Molly apoyó la mochila en la mesa, rosa y amarilla con un frasquito de alcohol en gel de frutilla colgando del cierre, mientras metía la mano buscando. 

— Acá — Dijo y Hannibal se encontró cruzando los ojos mientras ella le pegaba un sticker en la punta de la nariz. Un gatito extremadamente sonriente con la frase _"Perfecto!"_ en una caligrafía que nadie debería usar para diseño gráfico. — Tendrás un 8.90 en Patología II, pero Toby y yo te damos de nota un 10 en la materia "Cuidado de Gatitos". 

La sonrisa de Molly era amplia, brillando tanto como sus ojos, cuando Hannibal se quitó el sticker de la nariz y soltó una carcajada, -una de esas reales que tan pocas veces se permitía que otra gente escuche- antes de taparse la cara con la mano libre. 

— Gracias, _Profesora_ Hooper.

— Genial, ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado para ahogar tus penas?

— Me parece bien, pero solo si yo elijo el lugar.

— Nunca te torturaría llevándote a Grido, Hannibal por favor. 

  
  


Era el tipo de amistad que nadie se hubiera esperado, ni ella ni él. Pero específicamente ella. Pero también específicamente él.

Era el tipo de amistad más inesperada, y esas siempre son las más buenas. 

Molly Hooper, risueña con sus cuadernos con tapas de gatitos comprados en el chino y lapiceras de colores con luces y sonidos a las que no le duran la tinta compradas en ONCE; con su humor mórbido lista para ejercer de forense, pasando desapercibida por la facultad y la vida. 

Hannibal Lecter, con sus cuadernos sobrios, notas y apuntes con exhaustiva atención a lo estético, porte elegante y siempre impecablemente vestido con camisas de diseño (y un humor todavía más mórbido, si alguien supiera prestar atención a los chistes de caníbales); estudiando dos carreras en tiempo y forma con notas excelentes, listo para ejercer de cirujano e inspirando atención y respeto de toda la gente a su alrededor. Y su libreta con un sticker de gatito pegado en la tapa con la frase _"Perfecto!"_ en una caligrafía que nadie debería usar para diseño gráfico.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigannos en twitter: @patasdesherlock para más delirio y saber cuando se actualiza, y si quieren mandarme prompts que quieras que pase en el faculock me escriben a @chaoticcatholic también en twitter, besos


End file.
